A Través De La Ruina Del Mundo
by M.A. Montero
Summary: Actualizado. Japón 1864. Luchas internas y politicas destrozan la vida de las personas. Entre el caos, Kenshin y Kaoru se conocen e inician una vida que ninguno está dispuesto a abandonar.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki **

Bien, aquí está, la nueva versión. Tiene muy pocos cambios en cuanto a la trama. El prólogo es diminuto, lo sé, pero los demás capítulos serán mucho más largos. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

**

_Solo sigue corriendo. _Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, la nieve quemándole los pies. Con cada exhalación una pequeña nube se formaba. Apartó una gran rama con ambas manos, haciéndose un rasguño en el brazo, sin siquiera sentir el dolor. Ignoró el hilillo de sangre que le corría por el mentón, resbalando por su cuello y manchando su kimono.

Se detuvo, y por un momento lo único que pudo escuchar fue su propia respiración, jadeante y desesperada. Tenía la cara pegajosa de sangre y sudor, y sintió nauseas al darse cuenta que no toda la sangre era suya. Se mantuvo inmóvil, atenta a cualquier sonido aparte de los del bosque. ¿La seguían aún, o los había perdido? ¿En dónde estaban? Girando hacia todas direcciones, no sabía exactamente que buscar. A donde mirara, lo único que veía eran las ramas secas de los árboles cubriendo parcialmente el cielo nublado. ¿Hacia dónde podía seguir huyendo?

Se llevó la mano al cuello, buscando, pero ya no estaba ahí. Lo había perdido. Entonces lo escuchó, el furioso rugido de un hombre gritando órdenes de encontrarla, de llevarla con él a como diera lugar. El miedo la paralizó por un segundo antes de obligarse a sí misma a correr otra vez, en dirección contraria a la voz.

"_¡Kaoru querida, no puedes correr por siempre!" _lo escuchó de nuevo.

Los músculos de sus piernas protestaban y sin embargo, ella sabía que no podía detenerse. En su desesperación, apenas vio el acantilado a tiempo para abrazarse al tronco de un árbol para no caer. Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con la poderosa corriente de un río, a más de treinta metros de altura. La caída seguramente la mataría. Nunca percibió al hombre detrás de ella, hasta que tomándola bruscamente de la cintura, la azotó contra el suelo, volteándola boca abajo. Forcejeó con su atacante, que intentaba colocarle las manos por detrás de la espalda. Al verlo sacar una gruesa cuerda de entre sus ropajes, Kaoru tomó una daga de su obi y la hundió en el pie de su atacante, penetrando hasta la tierra congelada. El hombre profirió un alarido de dolor y la soltó por un segundo, dándole la oportunidad de levantarse.

Siguió corriendo por la ladera del acantilado, escuchando como el hombre gritaba su posición. Continuó alejándose de las voces, sin notar que los bordes de la ladera se estrechaban y convergían en un peñasco. Estaba atrapada.

"Ahí estas, querida."

Kaoru giró lentamente, y se encontró frente a frente con el rostro del hombre al que detestaba tanto.

"Yo sé a lo que estás acostumbrada, pero las cosas no siempre pueden salir como quieres," dijo él con la voz aguda y untuosa que le revolvía el estómago a Kaoru. El hombre se acercó unos pasos más. "Esto ya terminó para ti."

"Lo sé," dijo Kaoru, dando unos pasos hacia el acantilado. "Y ahora lo voy a terminar para ustedes también."

El hombre viró los ojos en señal de fastidio y le ofreció una mano imperiosa. "Solo ven aquí y lo discutiremos, ¿De acuerdo?"

"No destruirás más a este país."

El hombre sonrió pacientemente. "Si eres inteligente, sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

"No te dejaré," continuó Kaoru sin prestarle atención.

"Dime donde están," dijo él con brusquedad, toda pretensión de amabilidad esfumada.

"Ustedes han fallado," Kaoru negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo hacia la orilla.

"Ven aquí," resopló el hombre enfadado.

Hubo un segundo, cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron, en el que Kaoru vio la comprensión caer en los ojos del hombre. Su repentina desolación le dio la fuerza para continuar. Respirando más aprisa, Kaoru giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda. Se inclinó hacia el precipicio, contemplando el río unos segundos… y saltó. Sintió un vacío nauseabundo en el estómago cuando sus pies perdieron el contacto con la tierra. Al ir cayendo, lo último que escuchó fue el alarido de ira del hombre retumbando en el acantilado.

_

* * *

_

_Poco a poco, la conciencia se filtraba a sus sentidos. Lo primero que notó fue el dolor. Dolor en todos lados, su cabeza iba a estallar. Un zumbido agudo y constante era todo lo que podía escuchar. Y entonces aparecieron las voces. Distantes e imprecisas, no podía entender lo que decían. Comenzó a desesperarse, y fue entonces que escuchó su propio gemido apagado._

_"¡Mire! Se está despertando."_

_Sintió una mano tocándole la frente. El dolor la hizo gesticular en desagrado._

"_Parece que tiene fiebre. Rápido Hikari, ve por el doctor."_

_Continuó respirando superficialmente, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo primero que vio fue la luz amarillenta y vacilante de una vela. Con trabajo, enfocó la mirada en las dos siluetas borrosas que se erguían frente a ella. _

"_Hola," dijo suavemente una de las personas. "No te preocupes, estás a salvo."_

"_¿Qué—?" Cada respiración le dolía. Su boca estaba seca, con un desagradable sabor metálico. Intentó tragar saliva, sintiendo la garganta en carne viva. _

"_Espera," dijo la voz. Le acercaron un cuenco con agua y ella bebió un par de tragos con dificultad._

"_¿Qué pasó?"_

"_Mi hijo te encontró a las orillas del río, estabas atorada en unas rocas, inconsciente."_

"_Río…" repitió ella débilmente, sin comprender. Su cabeza era un remolino._

"_Está muy maltrecha," susurró una segunda voz._

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

"_En mi posada, el Hanako. Mi nombre es Aiko Matsumura. ¿Quién eres tu querida? ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

_Le llevó unos segundos registrar la pregunta._

"_Yo…" cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo una punzada de pánico. "Yo…no puedo…"_

"_Descansa, recupera tus fuerzas. Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones."_

"_Pero yo…" ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó recordar cómo había llegado a esto, porque estaba tan lastimada… pero no pudo. _

_Oh no. No no no. _

_Quiso incorporarse pero dos manos suaves y firmes se lo impidieron._

"_Descansa. Estás a salvo."_

**

* * *

**Kaoru ni siquiera había oído antes la mayoría de las palabras que había dicho el doctor. Él había recitado la letanía del diagnóstico a la señora Matsumura mientras Kaoru permanecía sentada en la cama, sintiéndose el objeto de un estudio.

"Múltiples contusiones, tres costillas rotas, neumonía, y me temo, trauma craneal severo, con la consiguiente pérdida de memoria," el doctor giró para dirigirse a ella. "Es la confusión que has estado experimentando, la razón por la cual no recuerdas tu accidente. ¿Has oído la palabra amnesia?"

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

"En esta condición olvidas lo aprendido atrás. Puedes retener nueva información, pero tendrás problemas al invocar experiencias pasadas."

Las personas que estaban en la habitación en ese momento habían mirado a Kaoru con una desagradable mezcla de lástima y curiosidad.

"¿El daño es permanente?" Había preguntado la señora Matsumura.

"Probablemente no," respondió el doctor guardando sus cosas. "Pero es imposible saber cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse. Podrían ser meses, podrían ser años."

Los primeros días habían sido absolutamente devastadores para ella. Una mujer golpeada, perdida, sin dirección alguna. Solo el amable ofrecimiento de la señora Matsumura de quedarse hasta que se recuperara sirvió de consuelo. Día tras día, un sinfín de preguntas la acosaban, todas sin respuesta. El único indicio de su vida pasada era el kimono ensangrentado y roto que llevaba puesto el día que la habían encontrado. _Kamiya Kaoru, _se podían leer los kanjis bordados en la tela. Aunque las chicas de la posada lo habían lavado y zurcido, Kaoru no lo quiso ver más, y lo regaló a una de las meseras. Dos semanas después de haber llegado al Hanako, la señora Matsumura había acallado el otro gran miedo de Kaoru.

"Sabes, siempre hay mucho trabajo aquí, y constantemente me quejo de que hacen falta un par de manos extra."

A pesar del nudo que sentía en la garganta, Kaoru consiguió sonreír y asentir.

"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras," dijo la señora Matsumura al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

"Gracias."

Fue solo después de casi un mes, cuando su cuerpo ya había sanado, que su alma comenzó a encontrar algo de paz.

La vida en el Hanako era tranquila, y poco a poco Kaoru fue descubriendo el encanto de una vida simple, rodeada de los nuevos amigos que había encontrado en la posada. Todos los días se levantaba temprano, antes del amanecer. Después de un rápido desayuno con sus compañeras, se dedicaba junto con ellas a preparar el desayuno de los huéspedes. Algunas ocasiones le tocaba ser mesera y servir la comida, otras, se quedaba dentro de la cocina recogiendo. El resto del día se iba en hablar con sus amigas mientras hacían los muchos quehaceres que hacían falta en una posada: arreglar las habitaciones, recoger los futones, lavar ropa y sabanas, barrer, ir al mercado por las compras. Había días tan ajetreados que ni siquiera le quedaba tiempo para lamentarse.

Y aún así, la duda nunca se alejaba demasiado de su mente. Afuera, en algún lugar, debía haber alguien que se preocupara por ella. Alguien había bordado su nombre. En los meses que siguieron, aunque con ayuda de las chicas y la señora Matsumura, no encontró en todo Kyoto a una persona que la reconociera, o que tuviera su mismo apellido. ¿Eso significaba que no era oriunda de la ciudad? Entonces, ¿cómo iba a encontrar a su familia? Kaoru no tenía la respuesta, pero sabía que no iba a descansar hasta encontrar la manera.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, háganmelo saber.

Porque la verdad es que, los reviews sí me hacen actualizar más pronto :)


	2. Capítulo I: Shinji Takeyama

Aquí está, el primer capítulo, y como prometí, es mucho más largo que el prólogo.

¡Que lo disfruten! Y dejen review … :)

* * *

**Capítulo I: Shinji Takeyama**

* * *

La ciudad de Kyoto era la más importante y ajetreada del país, sus avenidas, templos y comercios los más grandes y numerosos. Con el sol oculto desde hacía ya varias horas, los habitantes estaban en su mayoría dormidos, el bullicio y la actividad comunes durante el día relegados. La brisa tibia mecía las ramas de los árboles en ese letárgico arrullo propio de la noche. La única fuente de luz provenía de la luna, que proyectaba las siluetas de las casas contra el piso terregoso.

Era una noche tranquila y ordinaria en apariencia.

"Estamos listos," una voz grave y baja interrumpió la calma. "Hay dos unidades del Shinsen-gumi repartidas en la posada y el puente. No podemos esperar más."

Los guerreros del Ishin Shishi estaban preparados, solo ellos podían sentir la pesantez en el aire, la opresión en el pecho que provocaba al mismo tiempo nerviosismo y expectación. El aura de los samuráis listos para la batalla era como un velo invisible arrojado sobre el distrito.

"Que den la orden."

El rostro de Katsura Kogoro permaneció sereno.

* * *

"Nuestro informante está bastante seguro que Miyabe y Katsura han estado en desacuerdo últimamente, aunque todavía no sabemos respecto a qué," el hombre que hablaba tomó lo último del sake que quedaba en su taza.

"¿Qué significa 'bastante seguro'?" Preguntó un hombre que permanecía parado junto a la puerta.

"Lo bastante como para decírmelo."

"Si es así, sería un buen tiempo para atacar," el joven que habló mantenía una media sonrisa en su rostro. "¿No lo crees, Saito-san?" dijo girando la cabeza hacia el hombre de pie.

Saito Hajime no contestó de inmediato. Como capitán de la tercera unidad del Shinsen-gumi, su puesto imponía el mismo respeto que el del resto de sus camaradas, y sin embargo, había algo en su persona que reprobaba la familiaridad que los soldados mostraban hacia otros capitanes.

"Tendremos que esperar a ver qué opina Hijikata, Okita-san."

"¡Vaya, tienes razón! no se me ocurrió que—"

Okita dejó la frase sin terminar. Algo había cambiado. Los seis hombres en la habitación permanecieron inmóviles, atentos. Murmullos alarmados les llegaron desde abajo, seguidos de presurosas pisadas sobre las escaleras. Un débil silbato se escuchó a lo lejos. Un segundo después, escucharon el inconfundible roce de metal con metal, y todos se levantaron enseguida, en posición de combate.

"Apaguen las velas," Saito dijo en voz baja, una mano lista sobre el mango de la katana.

Alguien deslizó la puerta.

"¡Capitán! Soldados del Ishin--" Un rechinar metálico silenció la voz del hombre, que cayó inerte al suelo.

"¡Castigo a los traidores del Shogun!" Matsubara gruñó al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia el soldado Ishin en la puerta.

Saito miró como Matsubara sacaba su espada del cadáver del hombre que había logrado entrar en la habitación, pensando que el Ishin Shishi había planeado todo con anterioridad y por lo tanto, el número de sus hombres sería mayor al de los Miburo. Rápidamente, Saito atravesó el abdomen de un soldado con un dejo de pereza, pensando en el fastidio que sería tener que reclutar y entrenar hombres nuevos tan pronto.

Entre el choque de espadas en la habitación, un miembro del Shinsen-gumi salió por la ventana al tejado del primer piso.

"¡Los del puente!" gritó en la noche. Un soldado del Ishin Shishi fue tras él, y lo silenció con un golpe de su espada.

Pero los cuatro soldados del Shinsen-gumi que mantenían la guardia en el puente lo pudieron escuchar.

"¡Nos atacan!" gritó uno de ellos, y los cuatro corrieron en dirección a la posada. Pero antes de poder llegar al otro extremo del puente, alguien les cortó el paso. Un joven de ojos fríos y pose relajada apareció frente a ellos. Llamaba la atención su cabello largo, de un inusual tono rojizo, visible aún en la noche.

Uno de los Miburo desenfundó su espada. "Adelántense, yo me encargo de él," y dirigiéndose al hombre que les impedía continuar, exclamó "¿Quién eres? ¡Preséntate!"

"No los dejaré pasar," dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

"¡Te pregunté quién eres!" El soldado se lanzó hacia el hombre, sosteniendo la katana fuertemente con ambas manos.

En un fluido movimiento, el hombre esquivó el golpe, y girando rápidamente sobre sus talones cercenó la cabeza de su oponente. El cuerpo cayó mientras la cabeza, separada, rodaba al río. Los demás soldados, enfurecidos por la súbita muerte de su compañero, se lanzaron a su contrincante. Evadiendo y bloqueando los golpes, el ataque del hombre fue rápido y efectivo, y los tres soldados cayeron a su alrededor en un charco de su propia sangre.

Arrodillándose, el hombre usó la tela de la vestimenta de uno de los cadáveres para limpiar su katana, para después dirigirse a la posada, donde sus compañeros aun estaban combatiendo. Por un breve segundo, su mente divagó, demorándose en la endeble sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Muchas veces había intentado nombrarla. ¿Vacío? ¿Desesperación? Respirando profundamente, apresuró el paso hacia la posada, sintiendo enfado hacia él mismo ante su repentina necesidad de meditación.

Cercenó la cabeza de un Shinsen-gumi que estaba a punto de incrustar su espada en la espalda de uno de sus compañeros, un movimiento un tanto atípico de los Miburo. _Nuevos reclutas _pensó el joven con tedio. En cuestión de minutos, la lucha había terminado, la clara ventaja numérica de los Ishin probando ser eficaz. El joven vio a los capitanes alejándose a toda velocidad, con algunos soldados desmayados en sus brazos.

"¡Qué masacre!" dijo una voz detrás de él.

El joven, que limpiaba su espada con un paño, no alzó la cabeza.

"A ti te toca crearlo y a mi limpiarlo. ¡Qué cosas! ¿Verdad, Himura-san?"

El distrito estaba otra vez en calma, y solo unos cuantos soldados del Ishin permanecían en la posada. Himura miró fríamente al hombre que le hablaba, pensando que dar órdenes de limpiar y de hecho limpiar, no era exactamente la misma cosa.

Izuka era de mediana edad, flacucho y con un bigote algo ralo. Tenía pelo negro, apenas del largo suficiente para hacerse una diminuta cola en la base de la cabeza. Sus ojos pequeños lucían algo perezosos, pero su cuerpo se movía con una cualidad nerviosa que le daba un aspecto vivaracho y apresurado.

"Voy al Kohagi," respondió secamente Himura.

"¿Eh? Ah sí, te alcanzo allá. Katsura querrá hablar de esto."

Himura caminó varias calles por la silenciosa ciudad hasta llegar a una posada. Atravesó el jardín y el vestíbulo, entrando en un pequeño salón donde su superior, Katsura Kogoro, estaba discutiendo los acontecimientos de la noche con otros hombres.

"Ah, Kenshin, estas aquí. Toma asiento por favor," le indicó Katsura, señalando el asiento junto a él.

Los demás voltearon a ver al hombre que entraba. Su nombre era Kenshin Himura, y aunque era muy joven, se corría el rumor de que era el mejor asesino de la fracción. Katsura era el único que ocasionalmente lo llamaba por su primer nombre.

El soldado que estaba hablando continuó. "Deberíamos celebrar, la emboscada ha sido todo un éxito. Solo cinco miembros del Shinsen-gumi lograron escapar."

"¿Cuántos de ellos eran capitanes?"

"Los tres que estaban en la reunión," respondió Kenshin al tiempo que se quitaba uno de sus largos guantes de piel. "Hajime Saito, Okita Souji, y Matsubara Chuji. Llevaban a otros dos soldados. "

"Ya veo," dijo Katsura. "¿Cuantas bajas hubo?"

Katsura Kogoro era uno de los jefes de la fracción Choshu, una de las principales regiones en la lucha contra el Shogunato. Había en su rostro una mezcla de juventud y sabiduría.

"Perdimos a dos hombres," dijo Izuka en ese momento, entrando al salón. "Yoahizaka y Azuma. Al parecer se separaron del grupo y se adelantaron al primer piso de la posada, creemos que pelearon con los capitanes de la primera y la tercera unidad. No tenían oportunidad, esos tipos sí que son fuertes."

La mirada de Katsura permanecía fija en una vela. "¿Y el Shinsen-gumi?·

"Perdieron siete hombres," sentándose junto Katsura, Izuka se sirvió un poco del sake que tomaba éste, sin poner atención a la mirada reprobatoria de los demás hombres. "Dejaron a todos sus muertos."

"Siempre dejan a sus muertos," murmuró Katsura.

"Es una lástima que Himura no los haya alcanzado. Seguro hubiera podido contra esos tres," como ni Kenshin ni Katsura hicieron comentario, Izuka continuó. "Digo, después de todo tenemos al famoso Hitokiri de nuestro lado."

"Muy bien caballeros," dijo Katsura. "Terminamos por esta noche."

Los hombres se pusieron de pie y uno a uno comenzaron a salir del salón.

"¿Tienes un minuto Himura? quisiera hablar contigo antes de que te retires."

Kenshin volvió a sentarse.

Katsura exhaló pesadamente. Sus ojos negros lucían cansados, a pesar de eso, a Kenshin le parecía que siempre había gentileza en ellos. Katsura era el único hombre al que Kenshin obedecía por lealtad y respeto.

"Sabes, a pesar de que cumplirás dieciocho años pronto, aún siento que eres muy joven," le dijo Katsura después de tomar un trago de sake. "Naturalmente, lo eres," continuó en voz baja para sí. "Quería agradecerte por estar en el combate esta noche."

Un poco confundido, Kenshin le preguntó a que se refería.

"Bueno, usualmente tú no estás en este tipo de combates. Trabajas solo, como creo adivinar que prefieres."

"Está bien. Es solo otra forma de cumplir mi deber."

Katsura asintió. "¿Gustas un poco de sake?"

"No gracias," dijo Kenshin en un tono suave que esperaba sonara amable. "Si eso es todo me retiro, a menos que desees discutir otra cosa."

"No, está bien," dijo Katsura tranquilamente. "Buenas noches."

Kenshin se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y respondió con un "Buenas noches", antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

Kenshin inhaló profundamente, saboreando el aire fresco de principios de primavera. Desde su posición, sentado junto al balcón, podía mirar todo el distrito. Kyoto le parecía una ciudad totalmente distinta durante la noche, dormida, en paz. Miró hacia arriba, a la bóveda azul marino que se desplegaba ante él.

_Las estrellas nunca parecerán brillantes para un corazón turbado. _

Su maestro siempre tuvo una forma peculiar de reprocharle las cosas. Kenshin cerró los ojos, deseando poder sentir sueño.

Las sonoras risotadas de sus compañeros le llegaron desde el comedor de la planta baja. Bebían y hablaban (de apuestas y mujeres sin duda) sin preocupación aparente. Kenshin tomó la katana que descansaba en su hombro, y levantándose, se la ajustó a la cintura. Recorrió el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras al comedor, donde se encontraba Izuka entre un grupo de hombres que despedían un fuerte olor a alcohol.

"¡Ahí estas Himura-san, ven y siéntate con nosotros!" Izuka levantó su copa en saludo.

Algunos de los hombres lo miraban con curiosidad.

"Ven, ven y toma un trago," insistió Izuka, extendiendo una taza con sake.

"No gracias."

"¡No seas idiota!" dijo otro de los hombres, soltando un puñetazo hacia Izuka, pero golpeando a otro compañero en el hombro. "Himura-san no necesita sake. Él necesita," hizo una pausa para beber otro trago, derramando la mitad de su copa sobre su gi. "El necesita una mujer…"

Algunos de los hombres aplaudieron y silbaron en aprobación.

"Dijiste que tenías algo para mi," dijo Kenshin rígidamente.

Cuando Izuka se levantó de inmediato para seguirlo por el pasillo, Kenshin pensó que al menos el hombre todavía podía reconocer cuando comenzaba a molestarse.

"Si, aquí tienes," sacó el sobre negro de entre sus ropas y se lo entregó. "Estará mañana por la noche en un restaurante que se llama Noto."

Tomando el sobre, Kenshin caminó hacia la chimenea de la cocina, donde arrojó el papel después de leer el nombre escrito.

_Shinji Takeyama. _

* * *

Ese día en el Hanako comenzaba una típica mañana de primavera. El aire fresco despejaba el cielo de nubes, dejándolo desnudo del blanco y pintado de un intenso azul. A lo lejos, el lago reflejaba las montañas casi totalmente desheladas.

"¡Kaoru-chan!" una voz atravesó el pasillo de la posada, audible hasta el patio trasero.

Kaoru se tensó por un momento al escuchar el alarido, soltando el plato que lavaba y salpicando agua helada. Recuperando el plato de la tarja, lo hizo girar entre sus manos, buscando alguna resquebrajadura. Exhaló con alivio al ver que la porcelana seguía intacta.

"Kaoru-chan," una joven pecosa llegó corriendo. "Matsumura-san dijo que fuéramos al mercado."

Kaoru reprimió el deseo de pedirle a Hikari que no la llamara "chan."

"Está bien," decidió no preguntar por qué no iba Hikari sola, pensando que el día estaba precioso para salir. Se secó las manos en el delantal. "¿Para qué vamos al mercado?"

"A comprar salsa de soya," dijo la señora Matsumura, entrando apresurada.

"De acuerdo."

"Esos cretinos están agotando mi paciencia," una de las meseras, Akane, entró a la cocina con una bandeja en la mano.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hikari.

"Olvídalo, solo están un poco ebrios," dijo Akane sin importancia. "¿Van por la soya?"

"Si, no nos tardamos," Kaoru tomó del rincón el cesto de mimbre.

"¿Ebrios a las nueve de la mañana?" Hikari preguntó incrédula.

"Saluden al nieto de Ryoki-san de mi parte," les pidió Akane. "Es tan lindo, y está tan embobado."

Hikari asintió vigorosamente. "Pobre. Y el objeto de su afecto ni siquiera se da cuenta."

Las tres mujeres en la cocina miraron fijamente a Kaoru, pero ésta, que estaba buscando el dinero, apenas alzó la cabeza para decir, "¿Qué?".

"Olvídalo," dijo Hikari tomándola del brazo y saliendo de la posada.

Les tomó poco tiempo llegar a la zona donde se encontraba el mercado. A donde quiera que miraran, la gente se veía despreocupada y charlaba animosa, feliz por el día azul y el incipiente sol que señalaba el fin del invierno.

"¡Muy buenos días Ryoki-san!" dijo Hikari al llegar al puesto que buscaban.

El señor Ryoki, un hombre mayor con barba canosa y amplia sonrisa, las saludó animadamente.

"¡Hikari-chan! ¿Cómo te encuentras Kaoru-chan? ¿Qué dices de Matsumura-san, ya se recuperó de su resfriado?"

"Ella está muy bien, gracias por preguntar Ryoki-san," Kaoru hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Venimos por salsa de soya."

"¿Supongo que es para el restaurante? ¿La medida de siempre está bien?"

Mientras el señor Ryoki las atendía, Hikari hablaba alegremente, comentándole lo lindo que se estaba poniendo el clima y preguntándole por su nieto. En este punto de la conversación Kaoru sintió los codazos que le propinaba su compañera, pero decidió fingir que no los notaba. Fue entonces cuando percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que la hizo mirar hacia otro lado. Cruzando la calle, a dos negocios de distancia, dos hombres hablaban por lo bajo. Uno de ellos tenía una apariencia común y corriente, pero el otro hombre llamó su atención. Vestía una hakama blanca, con un gi azul oscuro. Su cabello largo era del color más peculiar que Kaoru hubiera visto. Hablaba poco y cuando lo hacía, apenas parecía mover los labios. Súbitamente, el hombre pelirrojo giró la cabeza en su dirección, sosteniendo su mirada de una forma casi hostil. Kaoru se sintió tan sorprendida por sus ojos que le tomó unos segundos mirar hacia otro lado.

"…pero es tan divertido, en serio, a ese lugar van todo tipo de personas. ¿Verdad Kaoru?"

"¿Qué?"

"Le estaba diciendo a Ryoki-san que debería dejar a Yamaguchi ir con nosotros al Noto," Hikari la miró haciéndole un guiño.

"Seguro," dijo Kaoru tras una pausa, parpadeando un par de veces. "Claro, se divertiría mucho con Hikari."

Hikari viró los ojos con fastidio y exhaló como resignada.

* * *

"¡Que desastre dejamos en el Hantei!" La voz de Izuka resonó ruidosa sobre el cuchicheo de la multitud.

Por décima vez, Kenshin lo escuchó fingir preocupación por la juerga de la noche anterior.

"La señora Okami estará molesta. Espero que no se queje con Katsura."

Kenshin estaba seguro que Katsura oiría todo lo que la señora Okami tenía que decir sobre Izuka y sus amigos.

"Mmm, tengo un poco de hambre, me pregunto que habrá para comer," Izuka estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

"Acabamos de desayunar."

Sintiendo un dejo de irritación por el hombre a su lado, Kenshin miró hacia la gente que caminaba en la calle. Unos niños pasaron corriendo frente a él, sosteniendo en las manos pájaros tallados en madera. Al otro lado de la calle, dos jóvenes hablaban despreocupadamente con un anciano. Kenshin fijó la mirada en la que usaba un kimono purpura. La vio entregarle al anciano una canasta de mimbre, al tiempo que le sonreía. A su lado, Izuka continuaba hablando de algo, pero Kenshin no pudo entender lo que decía. Cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló en su dirección, Kenshin inhaló profundamente, percibiendo un ligero aroma a jazmín. Le sorprendió la urgencia por saber si el aroma provenía de la mujer.

"¡Vaya, mira nada más a esa chica!"

Izuka la había notado también. Kenshin bajó la mirada, sin saber porqué se sentía molesto.

"Me pregunto si estará comprometida," prosiguió Izuka. "Supongo que sí, alguien que luce como ella no permanece soltera mucho tiempo. Excepto si es muy pobre, en ese caso tarda un poco más."

Kenshin permaneció en un silencio incómodo. Se concentró en un escarabajo que revoloteaba en el armazón de una ventana. "¿Katsura vendrá esta noche al Hantei?"

"Creo que sí," dijo Izuka distraídamente, aún observando a la mujer. "Mira eso, está volteando hacia aquí."

Aunque Kenhsin no alzó la cabeza para comprobarlo, sabía que Izuka tenía razón. Podía sentir la mirada de la joven sobre él.

"Nos sigue mirando. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a hablarles?"

En ese momento Kenshin alzó la vista y miró fijamente a la joven, quien lució avergonzada y giró para hablar de nuevo con su acompañante.

"Caray, la has asustado."

Kenshin le dio la espalda a Izuka, caminando deprisa, y éste tuvo que dar un par de pasos apresurados para alcanzarlo.

"Hey, ¿Vas de regreso al Hantei? ¿Tan pronto?"

Kenshin no respondió.

"Por cierto ¿Ya pudiste localizar a Shinji Takeyama? Himura-san... ¿Himura-san, me escuchaste?"

"Si. Lo haré esta noche," dijo Kenshin sin disminuir la velocidad de sus zancadas. "Tengo que ir a otro lado. Te veré en el Hantei."

Titubeando, Izuka dejó de seguirlo. "Ah, de acuerdo, nos vemos allá," gritó a su espalda.

Saliendo de la avenida, las calles se aquietaban y la cantidad de gente era menor, y Kenshin se sintió aliviado entre el silencio. La joven del kimono púrpura tenía ojos azules. Y había algo peculiar en su forma de reír, algo que Kenshin no lograba descifrar.

Deseoso de hacer un poco de tiempo antes de tener que regresar al Hantei, se le ocurrió que podría ir a comprar una cuerda nueva para su trompo. La última vez que había jugado, la cuerda desgastada había hecho que el trompo saliera disparado hacia la puerta en el preciso momento en el que entraba Izuka descalzo. Tuvo que vendarse el dedo pequeño del pie durante dos días.

De nuevo en el mercado, Kenshin caminaba por la avenida principal cuando vio algunos hombres del Shinsen-gumi saliendo de la calle contraria, sus uniformes verde y blanco inconfundibles aun a distancia. Los ruidos en la calle se aquietaron inmediatamente, mientras la gente se apartaba para abrirles camino por donde pasaran. Rápidamente, Kenshin cruzó el umbral de un pequeño restaurante, el tiempo suficiente para no ser visto. Cuando el cuchicheo cesó y el tumulto regresó a la normalidad, Kenshin salió de nuevo para retomar su camino.

* * *

De regreso en la posada, Kaoru y Hikari fueron recibidas por el bullicio de la cocina.

"Qué bueno que llegaron, han venido muchos clientes a comer," les dio la bienvenida una apurada señora Matsumura, quien corría en todas direcciones.

Kaoru y Hikari intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. "¿Y todos se quedaran en la posada?"

"No, no," dijo Matsumura agitando las manos impaciente. "No cabrían de todas maneras. Rinko, las verduras deben ir más finas."

Kaoru notó que su expresión aliviada se reflejaba en sus compañeras.

"Ten," la señora Matsumura le entregó un pedazo de papel. "Esta es la orden de la mesa seis, dásela a Rinko. Y por favor toma la orden de las mesas dos y siete."

Kaoru salió de la cocina atándose el delantal. Caminó entre la gente hacia la mesa dos, en donde se encontraba un grupo de cuatro hombres que la miraron un poco más de lo necesario. Kaoru dejó la mesa con la impresión de que su forma de pedir la comida estaba deliberadamente marcada por un doble sentido. Entrando de nuevo en la cocina, oyó la alarmada conversación de una de las meseras. Acababa de regresar del mercado y les contaba a sus compañeras todo sobre su encuentro con el Shinsen-gumi.

"Me asusté tanto que me hice a un lado."

"Es curioso," comentó Hikari con un dejo de sarcasmo. "Que se denominen los protectores de Kyoto, cuando lo que provocan en sus habitantes es miedo."

"No son tan malos Hikari," dijo Akane, lavando el pescado. "La semana pasada vi como detuvieron a dos hombres cuando intentaban robar un restaurante. Los hombres se pusieron muy violentos, eso hubiera sido una masacre si nadie hubiera intervenido."

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

"Pues a mí no me gusta que haya gente entrenada con espadas en la calle," dijo la mesera recién llegada. "Ni que se estén peleando todo el tiempo."

"A nadie le gusta," dijo Kaoru por lo bajo.

"Pero bueno, ¿A quién creen que vi?" La mesera continuó animadamente. "¡Vi a aquel hombre pelirrojo del que tanto están hablando!"

"¿Quiénes están hablando?" Preguntó Akane con escepticismo.

Pero la mesera restó importancia a su pregunta con un gesto de su mano, claramente indispuesta a que alguien arruinara su historia.

"Tú sabes, algunos por ahí. Bueno, el caso es que él también se ocultó."

Kaoru tuvo la incómoda sensación de tener los latidos del corazón en la garganta.

"¡Vaya! ¿En serio lo viste?" dijo Hikari con admiración. "¿Se habrá escondido por miedo?"

"No lo creo. Probablemente solo estaba evitando un enfrentamiento a plena luz del día. No necesitamos más de esos."

"No me digas que crees en esas historias Hikari," exclamó Akane severamente. "Eso del guerrero pelirrojo es puro cuento que la gente inventa por la simple razón de agregarle más morbo a todo este horrible conflicto. Tampoco necesitamos más de eso."

"Pero si yo lo vi," replicó la mujer. "Estoy segura que era él."

"Estas segura que era un pelirrojo, nada más-- todos esos hombres trabajan en secreto, no hay forma de saber qué hacen o quiénes son," Akane se le adelantó a la mesera en tono conciliador, al ver que abría la boca para replicar. "¿Tú qué opinas Kaoru? ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?"

Kaoru le entregó el papel de la orden a la cocinera, sin alzar la vista. "Mmm, no, nunca lo he visto."

"Pues a mí me encantaría verlos pelear," dijo Hikari animada. "Sería impresionante."

"Si los vieras, tendrían que matarte, tonta," la reprochó Akane. "¿Qué acabo de decir sobre trabajar en secreto?"

Hikari le sacó la lengua.

Kaoru salió de la cocina a seguir tomando órdenes, ansiosa por estar sola con sus pensamientos. Escribía lo que le pedían en automático, demasiado concentrada en el rostro de un hombre que había visto una sola vez.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin muchos contratiempos, exceptuando el resbalo de Hikari al pisar una cáscara de zanahoria en el suelo. Por fin, al atardecer, el comedor se fue vaciando poco a poco de gente, y las chicas pudieron tomar un descanso. Akane se sentó cerca de las brasas a escribir una carta para su familia. Hikari y Kaoru comenzaron la lista de todo lo que necesitaban para preparar las comidas de la semana siguiente.

"Que pesado. Es demasiado, tú y yo no vamos a poder solas con las compras," Hikari se quejó al tiempo que soltaba el pedazo de papel.

Kaoru no quitó la vista de su lista. "No te preocupes, nosotras no vamos a ir. El hijo de Matsumura-san y otros sirvientes van a ir esta vez."

Hikari pareció alegrarse con esto, y volviendo a tomar su lista, las dos continuaron. La señora Matsumura entró a la cocina después de despedirse del último cliente.

"Bueno, ya acabé," dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana.

"¡Y nosotras también!" Exclamó Hikari, jalando a Kaoru del brazo para que se levantara. "Vamos a salir, todavía es temprano."

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta. "No puedo creer que después de todo este trabajo tengas energías para salir," dijo, reluctante a dejar su cómodo lugar junto al fuego.

"Ay, pero si todavía no son ni las siete."

"Son las siete y media," intervino Akane, dejando de escribir su carta por el momento.

"Bueno, _siete y media_," le contestó Hikari con fingida exactitud. "¿Podemos salir Matsumura-san?"

"Por mí no hay problema. Pero no entiendo por qué salen a cenar cuando hay tanta comida aquí," respondió Matsumura con una sonrisa conocedora.

"Es que no vamos a nada más a cenar, vamos a platicar y a ver gente interesante," dijo Hikari como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"Dirás a chismear y a conseguir un novio," volvió a interrumpir Akane.

Rindiéndose, Kaoru intentó despejar su pereza. "De acuerdo, vamos. Pero, ¿a dónde?"

"Vamos al Noto, tengo una amiga allí," dijo Hikari, dando unos saltitos de felicidad.

"Hikari contrólate, cualquiera diría que nunca sales," Akane se tapó la boca con la mano, riendo. "Pareces un perrito. Pobrecilla, tenemos que pasearte más a menudo."

Hikari lucía a punto de exclamar una de esas palabras que no se consideran apropiadas para las señoritas cuando Kaoru intervino.

"Vámonos Hikari," dijo al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para arrastrarla fuera de la cocina. "O nunca saldremos de aquí."

Tal como Hikari había dicho, el Noto era más grande que los restaurantes promedio. Entraron por el portón abierto del jardín, atravesando un enorme estanque por un puente de piedra. El salón principal era una estancia ruidosa, con una gran cantidad de mesas ocupadas por gente que bebía y comía. Mas al fondo, un pasillo que se extendía hacia la parte trasera tenía puertas corredizas a los lados, meseras saliendo y entrando de ellos. Kaoru supuso que eran los cuartos privados donde las personas importantes se reunían.

Hikari localizó a su amiga y la saludó con entusiasmo. Su nombre era Midori. Tenía el cabello atado al estilo de una geisha y vestía el uniforme azul con blanco de las meseras. Midori las condujo a una de las mesas del centro, en donde Hikari la convenció de quedarse con ellas un rato.

"¿Dónde está Tomodata-kun?" preguntó Hikari. "¡No lo he visto!"

"Ésta es su noche libre," dijo Midori con una risita.

"¡No te das abasto!" se burló Kaoru. "Yamaguchi, Tomodata, y quién sabe cuántos más."

Hikari rió y estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando lo escucharon. Desde el pasillo de los cuartos privados el estridor de porcelana rota interrumpió todas las conversaciones, y segundos después, un hombre salió disparado hacia una de las mesas de afuera, como si lo hubieran catapultado hasta ahí. De ese mismo pasillo, salió un hombre alto que lo acorralaba, seguido por otros cuatro. Todos usaban las vestimentas del Shinsen-gumi. La piel del rostro del hombre alto estaba tensa, y lucía una especie de media sonrisa paralizada que le daba un aspecto cruel y burlón. Todas las personas en el salón se detuvieron para contemplarlo. Sus ojos se posaron con algo parecido a la repulsión en el hombre que seguía medio acostado sobre la mesa.

"Dime, Sadawa," habló el hombre alto. "¿En verdad pensaste alguna vez que entrar y salir del Shinsen-gumi era así de fácil?"

Esa voz. Kaoru sintió que la sangre se le iba del rostro, y un peso desagradable se asentaba en su estómago.

Demasiado asustado para responder, el hombre llamado Sadawa se limitó a negar débilmente con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada baja en una expresión lastimera de vergüenza. Sus ropas estaban empapadas en sake, y un hilillo de sangre le corría hasta la muñeca desde su codo, en donde un fragmento de cristal se había incrustado.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, y al instante le cruzaron por la mente imágenes confusas, demasiado rápido como para poder descifrarlas.

Un carruaje.

Un hombre abría violentamente la puerta.

_Ahí estás._

Sentía su mano tomándola bruscamente por la muñeca.

"Por favor," la voz de un anciano sacó a Kaoru de sus pensamientos. "No-- No queremos problemas."

Sin dejar de observar a Sadawa, el hombre exclamó, "¿Oíste al honorable señor Noto, Sadawa? Estás causando problemas. Así que levántate como el supuesto hombre que eres y salgamos de aquí."

Cuando Sadawa no se movió, el otro hombre lo tomó bruscamente del cuello y lo tiró al suelo, arrasando con los objetos ya maltrechos de la mesa. Lo arrastró hasta la salida con los cuatro hombres siguiéndolos. El último vistazo que Kaoru tuvo de Sadawa, fue cómo el hombre intentaba respirar con una mano oprimiéndole la tráquea.

El cuarto permaneció sumido en un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos más, pero poco a poco el murmullo se alzó otra vez, las personas susurrando alarmadas entre sí.

Midori siguió bien el ejemplo. "¿Vieron eso? ¡Qué hombre tan despiadado!"

"Al menos salió ¿No?" dijo Hikari, reponiéndose del susto y quitándose las manos de la boca. "Pudo haberse quedado y destrozar todo el lugar utilizando al Sawada ese como katana humana. Espera a que les cuente todo a los de la posada."

"¡Qué espectáculo!" continuó Midori todavía enojada. "¿Quién se cree que es?"

"Shinji Takeyama," balbuceó Kaoru, los ojos aún fijos en la puerta.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Midori confundida.

"¿Cómo sabes quién es ese hombre Kaoru?" Hikari murmuró preocupada. "¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma."

"Quiero regresar al Hanako."

"¡Oh, pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo, esperen un rato más!" exclamó Midori suplicante, contrariada ante la partida de su amiga.

"Tu quédate más tiempo Hikari, yo puedo regresar al Hanako sola, no te preocupes," Kaoru se levantó rápidamente, alisando su kimono.

Hikari se levantó con ella, tomándola de la mano. "Ya es tarde, no creo que sea una buena idea."

"Solo son unas cuantas calles," dijo Kaoru en tono tranquilizador. "Estaré bien."

"¿Estás segura? No te quiero dejar sola si te sientes mal," dijo Hikari con aire preocupado.

Kaoru sentó a su amiga, esbozando una sonrisa confortante. "Estoy segura. Algo de la comida no me cayó bien, y la caminata me hará sentir mejor. Tu disfruta tu noche y a ver si ya te consigues un novio."

"Está bien," dijo Hikari aún dudosa. "Me quedo si me prometes que irás directo a casa."

"¡Cómo si fuera a ir a otro lado a estas horas! ¡No soy tú!" Exclamó Kaoru con falsa indignación.

Despidiéndose de las dos jóvenes, salió a la calle desierta y oscura. Tan pronto estuvo fuera, Kaoru dejó la sonrisa e inhaló el aire frío de manera un tanto desesperada. Pasó la palma de su mano por su frente, descubriendo que estaba perlada de sudor. Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, su mente un remolino borroso. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba. El callejón era oscuro excepto por el brillo plateado de la luna. A ambos lados había cercas de madera con unos cuantos árboles y plantas asomándose sobre ellas, el único sonido el de la chicharra.

Cerrando los ojos, hizo un esfuerzo por emparejar su respiración y ordenar sus ideas. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Aun sin saberlo con certeza, el simple hecho de recordar su voz la perturbaba más de lo que se podía esperar de un extraño, y Kaoru estuvo convencida: o lo conocía, o lo había visto antes. Antes de toda esa pesadilla de perder su pasado. Su nombre era Shinji Takeyama, de eso estaba segura. Queriendo regresar al Hanako lo antes posible, Kaoru apuró el paso para salir del callejón.

A punto de continuar por la calle a la que había salido, detrás de ella, en el otro extremo de la acera, un movimiento llamó su atención. La escena que presenció la dejó paralizada. A unos veinte metros, los cinco hombres del restaurante rodeaban a Sadawa, que estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, su propia katana clavada en su vientre. _Suicidio. Lo obligaron a cometer Seppuku._ El hombre que Kaoru reconoció como Takeyama estaba al centro de todos, una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. Lentamente, como en un sueño, vio cómo Takeyama volvía el rostro hacia ella. Kaoru sintió escalofríos. La mirada de Takeyama se transformó en una horrible mueca de reconocimiento y desprecio, y su boca se abrió en un arrebato de furia.

"¡Tú!" gruñó, dando presurosas zancadas hacia Kaoru. "Increíble, ¿Tienes idea, perra inútil, en la cantidad de líos en que nos has metido?"

La miraba con un odio mayor del que había mostrado por Sawada, como si estuviese contemplando un espécimen malformado que le causara repulsión. Kaoru apenas tuvo tiempo de razonar que Takeyama parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre ella.

Kaoru dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con la sensación de que sus extremidades no la obedecían con la rapidez necesaria.

"Yo no..." Kaoru se escuchó decir. "No sé que --"

"¿Dónde están?" la interrumpió Takeyama. "Dime en donde están, ¡Ahora mismo!"

Takeyama la tomó fuertemente por los brazos, pegando su cara a la de ella.

"No sé a qué se refiere," dijo Kaoru con tono firme, girando la cabeza para no sentir su aliento. "Le puedo asegurar que no tengo nada suyo."

Takeyama exhaló incrédulamente. "Muy bien Kamiya. Si conmigo no quieres hablar, seguro Kanryuusai te puede persuadir."

Kaoru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo al oír su propio nombre.

"Suélteme, yo no tengo nada," dijo, un dejo de enojo comenzando a crecer en su pecho.

Takeyama se acercó aún más, y Kaoru pudo ver sus facciones arrugadas en disgusto.

"Pero sabes dónde están--" a punto de decir algo más, Takeyama levantó el rostro para mirar algo detrás de Kaoru.

"¿Y tú qué crees que estás mirando? Largo de aquí, ¡Ahora mismo!" gruñó.

Pero quien quiera que estuviera ahí no hizo caso, pues Takeyama gritó de nuevo. "¿No me oíste? ¡Que te largues!"

"Suéltala," dijo una voz fría y calmada.

Con un movimiento imperioso, Takeyama llamó a sus hombres, que estaban parados junto al cadáver de Sadawa. Arrojó a Kaoru hacia uno de ellos.

"No la dejen ir," giró para dirigirse al otro hombre. "¿Qué, eres su novio o algo? ¿O solo eres estúpidamente entrometido?"

Desde su nueva posición, Kaoru pudo ver al hombre que los había interrumpido. Era el pelirrojo del mercado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :) Y feliz Navidad a todos!

* * *

.


	3. Capítulo II: Instinto

Que todos tengan un feliz (o al menos soportable) regreso a clases/trabajo. Espero esto los anime un poquito.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Instinto**

* * *

Kenshin contempló la escena desplegada, un incipiente burbujeo de ira dentro de él. Dos de los hombres sostenían fuertemente a la joven, mientras Takeyama se acercaba a él, con una expresión tan confiada en el rostro que hizo que Kenshin sintiera una punzada de fastidio. La joven a la que amenazaban era la misma del mercado. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Si trabajaba para ellos tendría que matarla. Si no... A menos que ocurriese un milagro, también. Sintió que su estomago daba un extraño brinco ante ese pensamiento. T

akeyama le había hecho una pregunta, pero Kenshin, que estaba contemplando a la mujer, no lo escuchó. Antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, el hombre habló de nuevo.

"Perfecto, quédate callado," Takeyama desenvainó su espada.

Kenshin apartó la vista de la joven y la posó en Takeyama, sintiendo una ligera curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía que ver con ella?

"Ah, pelirrojo _y_ engreído. Debes ser el Battousai. ¿Sabes algo? Los demás espadachines comienzan a hablar de ti."

Ignorando a Takeyama, Kenshin se dirigió a los soldados detrás de él.

"Suéltenla," repitió secamente. "_Ahora."_

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron nerviosamente a su jefe. La joven permanecía inmóvil, y Kenshin notó que a pesar de su respiración agitada, intentaba conservar la calma.

"¡Oye!" Takeyama gritó exasperado, molesto al ser ignorado. "¡No podrás llevarte a la chica si eres un cadáver!"

Lo que sucedio a continuación terminó en cuestión de segundos. Takeyama se lanzó con un grito hacia Kenshin, que desvió el golpe con la funda de su espada. Al pasar Takeyama junto a él, Kenshin introdujo la katana en su costado, sacándola de nuevo antes de que su adversario diera unos pasos titubeantes hacia adelante. Enseguida, el cuerpo inerte de Takeyama yacía en el suelo, un pequeño charco de sangre comenzando a formarse alrededor de él. Contemplando el cadáver con expresión impasible, Kenshin dio una ligera sacudida a su espada, salpicando gotas de sangre sobre el ropaje de Takeyama.

Los soldados retrocedieron nerviosamente, sin saber qué hacer. Kenshin comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, observando con satisfacción sus expresiones temerosas. Uno de ellos buscó a tientas su espada sin quitar la vista de Kenshin, colocando el filo en el cuello de la mujer. Kenshin se detuvo, titubeante.

"Da un paso más y le corto la garganta."

La joven hizo una mueca de aversión cuando el metal frío le tocó la piel. Kenshin sintió enojo. Eso no estaba _bien. _Había algo muy malo en la forma en que esos hombres amenazaban a la mujer, algo que le molestaba en sobremanera. Justo en ese momento lo sintió, más que verlo. La chica estaba a punto de golpear a su captor. _Hazlo. _La distracción, breve como fuera, le daría el tiempo necesario para separarla de ellos y atacar. _Hazlo, vamos. _La joven alzó la vista y lo miró. En ese momento, la chica levantó la pierna, dejándola caer con una fuerza tremenda sobre el pie del hombre que la sujetaba, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Inmediatamente después, estrelló su codo contra la nariz de su captor con sorprendente habilidad. Con los hombres temporalmente fuera de control, Kenshin se adelantó y de un solo golpe, abrió la garganta del hombre con la nariz rota, que cayó al suelo al lado de la chica. Los otros dos desenvainaron sus espadas y se lanzaron contra Kenshin al mismo tiempo. Usando la espada en su mano derecha para bloquear ambas estocadas, golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de uno de ellos con la funda en su mano izquierda. Siguiendo el impulso de su propio brazo, Kenshin giró sobre sus talones para dar el último golpe a los dos hombres. Buscando a la mujer con la mirada, Kenshin comprobó aliviado que estaba a salvo, lejos del último hombre que quedaba con vida. Dirigiéndose al soldado, había dado solo unos pasos cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su ropa.

"Déjalo ir," susurró ella a su espalda. "No lo hagas."

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo, incómodo ante la emoción desconocida que la súplica de la mujer le provocó.

"No tienes que hacerlo."

Exhalando pesadamente, Kenshin continuó caminando, soltándose de los dedos de la mujer.

"No me queda otra opción."

Deseando que la mujer no estuviera observando, Kenshin se paró frente al hombre, sintiendo la más extraña sensación que había percibido en un combate. Escuchó al hombre gritar al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él. Kenshin titubeó. ¿Realmente quería hacer algo así? Ni siquiera conocía al hombre que estaba a punto de asesinar. Utilizando ambas manos, una en el mango y la otra en el lado romo de la espada, bloqueó el golpe y empujó al soldado de nuevo hacia atrás. No tenía otra opción. _Déjalo ir_, la voz de la mujer resonaba en su interior. El soldado, aparentemente sin saber qué mas hacer, se lanzó de nuevo. _No lo hagas_. Kenshin esquivó su asalto y girando en su propio eje cortó la espalda del hombre fácilmente... pero no a tiempo. Su titubeo hizo que la punta de la espada de su adversario le rozara la mejilla. Kenshin contempló el cuerpo del hombre tirado en la tierra al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, viendo la sangre, su propia sangre, escurrir. El hombre había logrado herirlo. Un tanto extrañado, alzó la vista para comprobar que la joven seguía ahí. Teniendo cuidado de enfundar la katana para no asustarla, Kenshin caminó lentamente hacia ella.

"¿Estás herida?" preguntó, intentando modular su voz.

"Estoy bien," respondió la joven con voz baja pero firme. "Tú sí estás herido ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Trabajas para Shinji Takeyama," dijo Kenshin, ignorando la pregunta de la mujer.

"No," afirmó ella alarmada, su expresión vehemente.

"¿Qué hacías con él?"

"No sé qué hacía _él_ conmigo," respondió con algo de indignación. "Creía que yo le había robado algo."

_¿Qué le robaste? _Kenshin pensó en preguntar, pero decidió guardar silencio.

"Gracias," susurró ella. Y luego, "¿Me vas a matar?"

El tono de la joven era firme, casi retador. Kenshin sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que matarla era lo que debía hacer, pero incapaz reunir la determinación para simplemente hacerlo. Sin contestar, se ocupó en limpiar su katana, consciente de la mirada penetrante que la mujer posaba en él.

"¿Quién era él?" la joven insistió tras una larga pausa, acercándose unos pasos. "Ese hombre al que mataste primero."

"Shinji Takeyama," contestó él secamente.

La joven viró los ojos en aparente fastidio. "Eso lo sé. Preguntaba qué hace, con quién trabaja, no sé…"

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo. "No es de tu incumbencia."

"¡Lo es!" dijo ella ferviente. "Él sabe algo— algo que yo necesito saber también, él…" Kenshin vio como la joven luchaba por encontrar las palabras, frustrada. "Quizá sus amigos—"

Kenshin arqueó una ceja, esperando a que ella acomodara sus ideas. Cuando no continuó, él habló al fin, decidiendo que no tenía porqué decidir, al menos no aún.

"Tendrás que venir conmigo."

Esto pareció sacar a la mujer de su trance. "¿Qué? ¿Ir a dónde?"

"A donde podrán decidir qué hacer contigo," Kenshin comenzó a caminar calle abajo, sin esperarla.

"¡No!" dijo ella sin moverse. "No puedo ir contigo. ¿Qué hay de la gente con la que vivo, en dónde trabajo?"

"¿En dónde trabajas?"

La chica dudó unos segundos antes de hablar. "En la posada Hanako."

"Les avisarás mañana."

"¡Espera!"

Kenshin se detuvo y giró, asegurándose de que la joven lo mirara a los ojos.

"Una opción es que yo me deshaga de ti, aquí y ahora. La otra, es que hables con mi jefe y le preguntes por Shinji Takeyama. Tú decide," dijo Kenshin, sabiendo que sonaba más autoritario de lo que en verdad se sentía.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par, pasando su mirada por la espada ajustada a su cintura. Tras unos segundos de duda, exhaló con fastidio y comenzó a caminar con él. Kenshin alcanzó a escuchar que exclamaba _¡Por Dios!_ por lo bajo. Llevaban recorridas varias calles cuando la mujer rompió el silencio.

"¿Y qué va a pasar?" preguntó intentando ocultar su irritación. "¿Me llevarás ante tu jefe y él decide si me matan o no?"

Sin saber la respuesta, Kenshin optó por permanecer en silencio.

"¿Me escuchaste?"

Aún, silencio.

"Oye, ya te estoy facilitando las cosas al seguirte voluntariamente, lo menos que puedes hacer es contestarme," la mujer dejó de caminar, plantándose a media calle frente a una casa ruidosa y muy iluminada.

Kenshin miró el edificio frente al cual se habían detenido. La luz los alumbraba a través de los paneles de las puertas deslizables. Las carcajadas de los clientes y la cacofonía de una música desafinada eran audibles hasta la acera. Kenshin sabía qué clase de lugar era, algunos de los hombres del Hantei lo visitaban con frecuencia.

"No es bueno que nos detengamos aquí," dijo él.

Pero ella se limitó a mirarlo desafiante, sin moverse.

"Por favor," dijo Kenshin en el tono más suave que pudo. "Necesitamos movernos."

El rostro de la mujer irradió algo parecido a la sorpresa, y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

"Todavía no sé tu nombre."

Kenshin se mordió el interior del labio, indeciso. _Al diablo. _"Himura Kenshin."

"De acuerdo, Himura-san. Mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru."

Kenshin asintió en entendimiento. El resto de la caminata se hizo en silencio, la tensión agudamente presente. Atravesaron calles con árboles tan altos que impedían el paso de la luz de la luna, y Kenshin caminó un poco más lento para que Kaoru pudiera seguir el paso en la oscuridad. Finalmente, llegaron al Kohagi Hantei, una construcción cuya cerca exterior se extendía al largo aproximado de dos casas y cubría la planta baja de un edificio de dos pisos, que a diferencia de otras posadas, no tenía ningún letrero o aviso que indicara su nombre o su propietario. Abriendo la puerta exterior, Kenshin dejó a Kaoru pasar primero. El patio delantero del Hantei era pequeño, pero se extendía a los lados y a la parte trasera de la casa. En el centro, un pequeño sendero de piedras conducía a la entrada del edificio, el cual todavía tenía bastantes luces encendidas, como si la actividad ahí nunca se detuviera realmente.

Una vez adentro, Kenshin dejó a Kaoru en un pequeño vestíbulo, pidiéndole que lo esperara un momento. Se dirigió a la cocina, sabiendo que encontraría a la señora Okami ahí. Mientras caminaba, Kenshin exhaló pesadamente, molesto ante su propia falta de juicio. _¿En qué me metí?_

Tal como lo supuso, la señora Okami estaba muy extrañada de que hubiera traído a una mujer con él, y no dejaba de hacer todo tipo de preguntas para las que Kenshin no tenía respuesta.

"Será sólo por ésta noche, si es que Katsura viene mañana."

"De acuerdo," dijo la señora Okami, tomando un juego de sábanas de una repisa. "Por mí no hay problema. Pero se tendrá que quedar en tu cuarto, no hay nada libre."

Kenshin sintió un apretado nudo en el estómago.

"¿Ni una habitación?"

"No querido," dijo ella caminando frente a él, hacia el vestíbulo. "Esto no es un hotel."

Kaoru, quien permanecía donde le habían indicado, inspeccionaba sus alrededores con un aire de curiosidad. Al ver a la señora Okami acercarse, hizo una reverencia.

"Aquí tienes querida," le dijo ella, entregándole las sabanas. "Y esta es una bata para que puedas cambiarte. Espero estés cómoda."

"Claro," dijo Kaoru. "Gracias,… um."

"Okami Natsu, un placer querida."

Kaoru hizo otra reverencia, y la señora Okami se fue con una sonrisa. Unos segundos de silencio incómodo pasaron antes de que Kenshin hablara.

"Es por aquí," la guió por las escaleras al segundo piso, donde atravesaron un largo pasillo. Al llegar a su habitación, Kenshin deslizó la puerta para dejarla pasar. Kaoru entró lentamente, observando sus alrededores con detenimiento.

"Es muy amplia. ¿Qué es esto, una habitación para huéspedes?"

"Es mi habitación," contestó Kenshin, fijando la vista en el suelo.

Kaoru se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Oh… pero… yo creí que—"

"No hay otro cuarto disponible," Kenshin cruzó la habitación y apagó la vela que estaba en el suelo, junto al balcón. "Te puedes quedar en el futón, yo nunca lo uso."

"¿Como que nunca lo usas?" Kaoru lo miraba fijamente, su nerviosismo transformado en curiosidad infantil.

"Duermo sentado."

Mirándolo con extrañeza, Kaoru lucía a punto de decir algo, pero permaneció callada. Kenshin sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro.

"Mi jefe llegará mañana por la mañana," dijo al tiempo que cruzaba el cuarto en dirección a la puerta. "Yo tengo que salir. Puedes extender el futón, nadie te molestará."

Kenshin salió del cuarto, sin darle tiempo a Kaoru de contestar. No estaba seguro a dónde iría, pero sabía que no podía permanecer en esa habitación. _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

¿A qué estaba jugando, trayendo a una perfecta desconocida al Hantei? ¿Cómo le explicaría su decisión a Katsura?

"¡Himura-san!" Izuka lo abordó en el pasillo.

"Está hecho," respondió Kenshin pasando a su lado sin detenerse. "Todos eran miembros del Shinsen-gumi, así que no es necesario que limpies nada."

Kenshin ignoró el silbido de admiración de Izuka.

Caminado por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, Kenshin comenzó a pensar que había cometido un error. Entonces intentó imaginar lo que debió haber hecho, imaginó la sangre de la joven escapando de su cuerpo, su vida apagándose, por él. _No_. Con el primer atisbo de paz en toda la noche, Kenshin respiró el aire frío. Había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Kaoru parpadeó lentamente, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Incorporándose, miró en todas direcciones, registrando sus alrededores. Le tomó un segundo recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Buscó a Kenshin con la mirada, pero la habitación estaba vacía. A pesar de no haber podido conciliar el sueño sino hasta después de varias horas, Kaoru no lo había escuchado regresar. Sintiéndose como un extranjero en un país desconocido, caminó lentamente hacia el balcón, mirando el horizonte que comenzaba a pintarse de rosa y naranja. Todavía no amanecía. Quitándose la bata que la señora Okami le había prestado, Kaoru se vistió con su kimono, se alisó el cabello lo mejor que pudo, y salió de la habitación. No había nadie en el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras por donde Kenshin la había conducido, hasta el vestíbulo. Continuó caminando por el pasillo de la planta baja hacia el jardín trasero, intentando encontrar la cocina.

"¿Hola?" Kaoru llamó quedamente.

Desde la última puerta antes de llegar al jardín, la señora Okami asomó la cabeza.

"Buenos días querida, te levantaste muy temprano."

"Buenos días," dijo Kaoru quedamente. "Dejé las sábanas dobladas arriba, y aquí está la bata."

"Claro," dijo la señora Okami tomando la ropa. "No te preocupes."

"¿Hay algún lugar dónde pueda lavarme?" preguntó Kaoru.

La señora Okami la guió al cobertizo del jardín trasero, donde señaló unos barriles llenos de agua. Kaoru sintió que el agua helada despejaba su mente. Cuando regresó a la cocina vio que Kenshin se encontraba ahí. Llevaba un pequeño trozo de tela blanca sobre la herida en su mejilla.

"Buenos días, Himura-san," lo saludó la señora Okami.

"Hola," dijo Kaoru tímidamente. "Lamento haber ocupado tu habitación anoche. No te oí regresar."

"Tenía cosas que hacer," dijo Kenshin.

"Claro," Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber cómo pedirle lo que quería. "Me estaba preguntando, ¿Tu jefe está aquí?"

"No, llegará más tarde."

"Ya veo," Kaoru jugaba con la tela de su obi, sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo que pudiera recordar. "Lo que pasa… yo quisiera… bueno, ayer estuve muy preocupada, pensando en la gente de la posada. Me gustaría ir a verlos, avisarles que estoy bien— si te parece bien," agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión pétrea en el rostro de Kenshin.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, él simplemente asintió. "Te acompañaré."

"Gracias, Himura-san," dijo Kaoru, haciendo una rápida reverencia.

Kenshin le dijo a la señora Okami que regresarían pronto, antes de dirigirse a la salida con Kaoru detrás de él. Caminaron por varias calles antes de llegar a la avenida donde estaba el mercado, y a Kaoru le dio la impresión de que Kenshin conocía el camino.

Estaba preocupada. No sabía qué les diría a todos, qué razón sería suficientemente buena para no regresar durante toda la noche, y peor aún, volver a irse. Decir la absoluta verdad quedaba descartado, su familia temporal no reaccionaría bien si les decía que estaba esperando su sentencia. Decidiendo que la verdad a medias era lo mejor, Kaoru repasó mentalmente su historia antes de llegar. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que la fachada del Hanako se le apareció de repente.

"No me tardaré," dijo Kaoru.

"Te esperaré aquí," Kenshin asintió.

Kaoru respiró profundamente y cruzó el umbral. Segura que la señora Matsumura ya estaría despierta, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la posada. Tal como lo supuso, Hikari estaba barriendo la cocina. Al oír los pasos de Kaoru levantó la vista y una gran sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

"¡Kaoru!" Hikari se le abalanzó.

La señora Matsumura entró corriendo del patio, agitada.

"¡Oh gracias al cielo niña, me imaginé lo peor!" exclamó, mirándola con ojos rojos.

Kaoru sintió un aguijonazo de culpa.

"Me sentí tan mal por dejarte ir sola," Hikari se llevó las manos al pecho.

"Lo siento tanto, no quise preocuparlas," dijo Kaoru, acariciando la mejilla de Hikari. "No fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie."

La señora Matsumura le dio un breve abrazo y sugirió que entraran por una taza de té para que Kaoru entrara en calor.

"No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo," Kaoru la rechazó amablemente. "Quise venir para que supieran que estoy bien."

"¿Entonces el hombre decía la verdad?" Preguntó Matsumura con extrañeza.

"¿Qué hombre?"

"Anoche vino un hombre a hablar con Matsumura-san," explicó Hikari en voz baja. "Dijo que te habían atacado, pero que no te había pasado nada y estabas a salvo."

Matsumura asintió. "Quise saber porqué no te traían aquí, pero el hombre dijo que ya era muy noche, y que vendrías hoy."

"¿Cómo era el hombre que vino?" preguntó Kaoru extrañada.

"Tenía un cabello muy peculiar. Como color zanahoria."

Tanto Hikari como Kaoru quedaron atónitas.

"¿Él vino aquí?" preguntó Kaoru.

"¡Oiga!" Hikari demandó indignada. "¡No me dijo cómo era el hombre!"

Matsumura se encogió de hombros.

"No me pareció importante. Pero entonces," se volvió hacia Kaoru, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. "¿Es cierto que fuiste atacada?"

Kaoru asintió. "Pero ese hombre me salvó, y no me pasó nada."

Hikari empezó a dar saltitos extasiada, su enojo evaporado por arte de magia. "¡Por Dios, Kaoru fue rescatada por el pelirrojo! Espera a que le cuente a Akane."

La señora Matsumura la ignoró. "Pero niña, ¿A qué te refieres con que no te puedes quedar?"

Kaoru las miró con emoción contenida. "Puede ser que las personas para las que el hombre trabaja tengan información sobre mi familia."

Hikari dejó de brincotear. "¿Qué tipo de información?"

"No lo sé," respondió Kaoru apesadumbrada. "Quizá no sea mucho, pero esta es la primera pista que tengo en cinco meses. No la puedo desaprovechar."

"Vaya..." dijo la señora Matsumura tomando las manos de Kaoru. "Esas son muy buenas noticias. Pero ¿Por qué fuiste atacada? ¿Te querían asaltar?"

"No lo sé," mintió Kaoru.

De la nada, Hikari inhaló dramáticamente, llevándose las manos a la boca.

"Kaoru ¿Recuerdas los rumores sobre esa secta de monjes adoradores de los malos espíritus?"

Kaoru intentó hacer memoria, pero Hikari le había platicado sobre tantos rumores inverosímiles, que nunca prestaba demasiada atención.

"¿Qué monjes? ¿Los que hacían desaparecer mujeres?"

"Esos mismos. Algunos dicen que hacen rituales con jóvenes. Akane dice que son patrañas, pero anoche después de que te fuiste, Midori me contó que es cierto."

"Hikari, basta ya de tus teorías," Matsumura dijo en tono condescendiente.

"¡Es verdad! Me contó que una prima suya había desaparecido hace una semana. Apareció de nuevo en las afueras de la ciudad, diciendo que la habían secuestrado."

"¿Quién la secuestró?" Preguntó Kaoru.

Hikari se encogió de hombros. "Pues los monjes, supongo. Pero ¿Qué tal si los hombres que te atacaron anoche eran ellos?"

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole a su amiga. "La verdad es que no tenían pinta de monjes."

"Lo importante es que Kaoru esté a salvo," interrumpió Matsumura cuando Hikari parecía a punto de contestar. "Pero en verdad te vas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Matsumura la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación.

Kaoru tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que depende de lo que averigüe."

"Te vamos a extrañar Kaoru-chan," dijo Hikari, abrazándola.

"Y yo a ustedes," dijo Kaoru.

No queriendo llorar frente a ellas, Kaoru se despidió apresuradamente, prometiendo que regresaría a visitarlas en cuanto pudiera. Cuando salió a la calle, Kenshin la estaba esperando exactamente en el mismo lugar. Con el sol ya en todo su esplendor, el tono de su cabello era aún más notorio. Kaoru usó la manga de su kimono para limpiarse la lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla, antes de que él pudiera verla.

"Listo," dijo ella, y los dos comenzaron la caminata de regreso al Hantei.

"Gracias por avisarles anoche," dijo Kaoru una vez que estuvo segura de tener control sobre su voz. "La dueña de la posada dijo que viniste a decirles que yo estaba bien. No sé si te creyeron, pero supongo que durmieron más tranquilas."

Kenshin asintió levemente por toda respuesta. Kaoru sintió un hilillo de frustración ante su incapacidad de sacarle siquiera un monosílabo. Pensando que lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz, pero no pudiendo resistir la curiosidad, Kaoru continuó.

"¿Cómo está tu herida? ¿No te molesta mucho?"

"No. No es nada grave, ya ni siquiera está sangrando."

Kaoru asintió. "Me alegro."

Siguieron caminado hasta dejar la agitada avenida principal atrás, y se internaron por las calles más silenciosas y despejadas.

"¿Himura-san? ¿Cómo es tu jefe?"

Kaoru pudo ver que la pregunta lo tomaba por sorpresa.

"¿Mi jefe?" dijo él, extrañado.

Kaoru intentó explicarse mejor. "Si, me refiero a.... ¿Es una persona que se enoje con facilidad, o…?"

"Es una persona honorable," contestó Kenshin en tono suave. "Y justa," agregó, mirando a Kaoru con un dejo de sonrisa que la dejó con la sensación de que podía leer sus miedos.

"Ya veo."

"Y me puedes decir Kenshin."

Kaoru asintió, sintiéndose ruborizar. Animada con el ligero cambio de actitud, se aventuró a decir lo que le había estado rondando la mente desde el día anterior, cuando lo había visto por primera vez en el mercado.

"Tu cabello es muy inusual," Kaoru dijo en voz baja, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo él con desconcierto.

"En el buen sentido," se apresuró a corregir Kaoru. "Es como… um, no sé. Pero me gusta."

Kenshin dejó de caminar y giró para mirarla, parpadeando. Sosteniendo su mirada, Kaoru se sintió muy consciente de sí misma, y sin saber que más hacer, se encogió de hombros. Kenshin parecía a punto de sonreír. En lugar de eso, siguió caminando.

"Gracias, supongo."

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Hijikata Toshizo caminaba apresuradamente hacia el cuarto de té en el edificio que fungía como cuartel general de la organización. Kondo y los demás ya estarían esperándolo. Siendo la clase de persona que reprochaba en sobremanera las faltas de educación, la impuntualidad era uno de los defectos que más irritaban a Hijikata. Pero dado que había estado manejando asuntos en el otro extremo de la ciudad, y esta reunión era improvisada, Hijikata llegaba tarde. El saber que no era su culpa no servía en nada para apaciguar su temperamento.

Hijikata Toshizo era un líder inflexible. Al fundar el Shinsen-gumi, él y sus compañeros habían acordado en seguir un estricto código, apegado a la forma de vida del samurái. Era precisamente por estas estrictas reglas que el Shinsen-gumi había surgido como una fuerza tan poderosa en tan poco tiempo. Sus guerreros, a diferencia de tantos otros aficionados, eran espadachines disciplinados y honorables, que no titubeaban ni en batalla ni fuera de ella. Aun así, de vez en cuando, se encontraban con la penosa desobediencia de algún miembro. Y ahora ese Takeyama les daba problemas otra vez, con su arrogancia y sus delirios de grandeza. Hijkata apretó el mango de su katana y apuró el paso, pensando que Takeyama le había agotado la paciencia por última vez. Lo único que Hijikata lamentaba, era que el enemigo, y no ellos, le había puesto remedio.

Tal como lo supuso, cuando la criada le abrió la puerta al salón, Kondo ya estaba sentado en la mesa, Saito y Yamazaki a su izquierda, Okita a su derecha.

"Buenos días y perdonen mi retraso," dijo Hijikata gravemente.

"Estabas atendiendo asuntos importantes," Kondo dijo sin darle relevancia. "¿Qué tanto sabes del incidente de ayer? Supongo que te habrán informado."

"Sé lo que Harada me contó. Takeyama se involucró en una pelea y terminó muerto, junto con cinco hombres de Takeda Kanryuusai."

"Takeyama hizo más que conseguir que lo mataran," Saito intervino. "Yamazaki averiguó un par de cosas interesantes."

Yamazaki asintió. "El cuerpo de Takeyama y los cinco hombres fueron encontrados cerca del restaurante Noto, que Takeda frecuenta."

Hijikata apretó los dientes. Takeda tampoco era de sus personas favoritas.

"Cinco de los cadáveres no muestran nada inusual, signos de lucha, simplemente. En el sexto cadáver, el de un hombre llamado Sadawa, parece claro el ritual de Seppuku."

Yamazaki, jefe de los espías de la fracción de Kondo, también tenía el deber de verificar la conducta de los miembros. Por órdenes del mismo Kondo, Yamazaki y sus hombres vigilaban a Takeyama ocasionalmente.

"En lugar de traer a Sadawa para que Kondo-san o tú emitieran la orden," Saito se dirigió a Hijikata. "Takeyama se creyó con suficiente poder para castigar a Sadawa ahí mismo."

Hijikata guardó unos segundos de silencio, tomando un sorbo de sake. "Dado que Takeyama fue asesinado esa misma noche, no hay necesidad ni forma de castigarlo. La pregunta que debe preocuparnos es, ¿Porqué el enemigo se tomó la molestia de eliminar a alguien como él?"

"¿Existe la posibilidad de que Takeyama simplemente se involucrara en una riña ajena a nuestros intereses?" preguntó Okita con una media sonrisa.

"No," dijo Kondo resolutamente. "Yamazaki nos enseñó los cadáveres. Quien los mató tiene una habilidad sorprendente, era un asesino enviado expresamente a matarlos."

"Pero, ¿Con qué razón?," preguntó Yamazaki. "Takeyama no es un miembro particularmente importante de la organización."

"La respuesta es clara. Takeyama estaba inmiscuido en otros asuntos," dijo Saito simplemente.

Okita sonrió. "Parece que Yamazaki-san tendrá que vigilar a Takeda Kanryuusai ahora, ¿No lo crees Kondo-san?"

* * *

Díganme qué les pareció!

* * *

.


End file.
